Characters
Characters in the Infinity Games series. Note: ? means that the fate of a character is dependent on the player's choices. Tierran * Sir Caius d'al Cazarosta- (Born 585 OIE) A Captain/Major in the Royal Dragoon Regiment. Commander of 3rd Squadron, Royal Dragoons. Knight-Companion in the Order of Saint Joshua. Also a smoker. Deathborn. * Lord Davis d'al Elson- (Born 584 OIE) Captain in the Royal Dragoons. Former commander of 3rd Squadron, Royal Dragoons after the death of the late Capt. Montez. The son of Baron Hawthrone, a poor but influential nobleman. Missing and presumed dead after the Battle of Blogia. 3rd Caliber Banecaster. * Lord Sir Enrique d'al Hunter, Viscount of Wolfswood- (Born 577-607 OIE) Lieutenant Colonel in the Grenadier Guards. Former commander of 2nd Battalion, Grenadier Guards. Knight-Captain in the Order of Saint Jerome. Killed at the Battke of Blogia. 9th Caliber Banecaster. * The MC (Main Character)- Evrything about him is decided by the player. * His Tierran Majesty, King Miguel I of Tierra- (Born 586 OIE) The reigning monarch of the Unified Kingdom of Tierra and Duke of Aetoria. Commander of the Tierran Army and the King's Division. Baneblood. * Lord Tomas d'al Eldridge, Baron Tourbridge- (552-607 OIE) General of Brigade in the Tierran Army. Commands an infantry brigade under the late Duke of Wulfram. Killed at the Battle of Blogia. 4th Caliber Banecaster. * Lord Hector d'al Candless, Duke of Wulfram- (542-607 OIE) Lieutenant General in the Tierran Army. Former Commander of all Tierran forces in Antar. Killed at the Battle of Blogia. 6th Caliber Banecaster. * Immanuel d'al Wittelbrook- (588-607? OIE) Lieutenant of the Royal Dragoon regiment. Either killed by Caius d'al Cazarosta at Blogia, deserted the army during Blogia, or resigns from the army after Blogia. Baneblood. * Richard Walken, RN- (Born 565 OIE) Captain of the List in the Tierran Navy. Commander of HMS Victorious. Baneless. * Sir Alfred d'al Montez- (565-607 OIE) Captain in the Royal Dragoon Regiment. Former commander of 3rd Squadron, Royal Dragoons. Killed in action against the Antari in Spring 607 OIE. Baneblood. * Daniel d'al Lefebvre- (Born 575 OIE) Lieutenant Colonel in the Grenadier Guards. Possibly a Royal Intelligence agent or lackey. Baneblood. * Solhammond Lanzerel- (574-607? OIE) A sergeant/staff sergeant in the Royal Dragoons. Possibly the MC's SNCO. Also possibly Cazarosta's SNCO. Can be killed at Blogia. Former line infantryman in the 4th of Foot. Baneless. * Renaud Kinsey- (Born 581 OIE) Lance Corporal in the White Rose Lancer Regiment. Baneless. * Lord Roland d'al Keane- (Born 571 OIE) Lieutenant Colonel in the Dragoons. Commander of 1st Squadron, Royal Dragoons. Currently imprisoned in suicide watch after an act of PTSD during the Battle of Kharangia. Baneblood. * Leonard Hernandes- (578-607? OIE) Corporal/Staff Sergeant in the Dragoons. Disciplinarian. Possibly the MC's SNCO. Can be killed at Blogia. Baneless. * Lord Arthur d'al Havenport, Duke of Havenport- (Born 573 OIE) Lieutenant General of the Army. Commands Havenport's Division, of 11000 men. Baneblood. * Athelstan Harlech- (572-607? OIE) Corporal/Staff Sergeant in the Dragoons. Popular with the men. Possibly the MC's SNCO. Possibly killed at Blogia. Baneless. * William Fenton- (578-607? OIE)Corporal/Staff Sergeant in the Dragoons. Formerly in service to the MC's family. Possibly the MC's SNCO. Possibly killed at Blogia. Baneless. * His Grace, Lord Sir Johannes d'al Findlay, Duke of Cunaris- (Born 556 OIE) General of Brigade in the Tierran Army. Colonel in Chief of the Royal Dragoons. Commander of all the King's cavalry. Married with 3 children. Knight-Captain of the Order of Saint Joshua. Became a paraplegic due to a spine wound at the Battle of Blogia. 8th Caliber Banecaster. * Lord Marcel d'al Carrecort- (581-607?) A lieutenant in the White Rose Lancers. Very incompetent. Either killed at Blogia, a lieutenant in Aetoria, or cashiered from the army. Baneblood. * Michael Briggins- (Born 578 OIE) 3rd Lieutenant in the Tierran Navy. Serves on HMS Victorious. Baneless. * Glen d'al Butler- (Born 594 OIE) Lieutenant in the Dragoons. He is technically (though unofficially) commander of 1st Squadron, Royal Dragoons after Lt. Col. Keane's act of PTSD. Baneblood. * Arcturus d'al Hawkins- (Born 586 OIE) Lieutenant in the Dragoons. He is under the command of Sir Caius d'al Cazarosta. 2nd Caliber Banecaster. * Iago d'al Blaylock- (Born 588 OIE) Lieutenant in the Dragoons. Noted duelist. Baneblood. * James d'al Sandoral- Lieutenant in the Royal Dragoons. Baneblood. * Lord Louis d'al Englessay, Earl of Castermaine- (Born 558 OIE) General of Brigade in the Tierran Army. Commands a brigade in the King's Division. Baneblood. * Alfonso Carleton- (Born 575 OIE) A staff sergeant in the army. Possibly Cazarosta's SNCO. Baneless. * Lord Renard d'al Findlay- (Born 594 OIE) Lieutenant in the Dragoons. Eldest son and heir of the Duke of Cunaris. Baneblood. * Edmund Garing- (Born 575 OIE) Master gunsmith and junior partner in the Aetorian gun making frim of Garing, Gutierrez and Truscott. Baneless. * Lord Withtrop d'al Hartigan- (Born 580 OIE) Lieutenant Colonel of the 5th Regiment of Foot. 2nd caliber banecaster. * Lord Marcus d'al Havenport- (Born 588 OIE) Lieutenant Colonel of the Kentuari Highlanders Regiment. The Duke of Havenport's younger brother. Baneblood. * Cedric Lewes- (Born 577 OIE) Brevet Lieutenant of the Experimental Corps. Holds a permanent rank as a Sergeant Major in the 8th of Foot. Baneless. * Robert Marion- (Born 581 OIE) Corporal in the Royal Dragoons. Batman to the MC. Baneless. * Alejandro d'al Neille- (Born 580 OIE) Major in the Kentauri Highlanders. Baneblood. * Lady Eleanora d'al Welles, Countess of Welles- (Born 587 OIE) Tierran noblewoman and civil servant. Currently in Antar at the behest of Grenadier Square. Orphaned by the death of her father at the Battle of Blogia. Baneblood. Antari * Prince Mikhail of Khorobirit- (Born 573 OIE) A powerful Antari nobleman and the League of Antar's greatest general. Defeated the Tierran Army at the Battle of Blogia. Baneblood. * Lord Karol of Loch- (Born 569 OIE) An Antari Church Hussar, sworn to the service of Prince Mikhail of Khorobirit. Commander of Antari forces at Mhillanovil. Currently a POW of the Tierran Army. Baneblood. * Lord Josef of Torranobirit- (562-607? OIE) A Cavalry commander under the service of Prince Ivan of Jugashavil, who is allied with Prince Mikhail of Khorobiri. Can be killed during the killed in Spring, 607 OIE. 4th Caliber Banecaster. * Prince Boleslaw of Kharangia- (Born 533 OIE) Antari Lord of Kharangia. Allied with Prince Mikhail of Khorobirit. 2nd Caliber Banecaster. * "Strellyk"- (Born ???) (Note: Real name unknown) An Antari freeholder turned partisan leader. Commands a group of about 30-40 partisans raiding the Tierran-controlled areas of the Imperial Highway. Killed by either Sir Caius d'al Cazarosta or the MC. Takaran Ulrike Eckharts (Born 578 OIE)An Intendant of Takara. Assigned as an observer to the Tierran Army. Helena Viztelas- (Born 571 OIE) A Captain in the Takaran imperial Guard. Military attache to Intendant Eckharts. Lord Cassius vam Holt- (Born 527 OIE) The Takaran ambassador to the court of King Muguel I of Tierra. Eldest son and heir of Richsgraav Maximilian vam Holt. Maximilian, Richsgraav van Holt- (Born 399 OIE) Senior member of the Takaran Richsenaat. Secretary for the Ministry of Barbarian Affairs. Close personal friend of Aldkizern Reskin vam Paulus ai Takara. Former Colonel-in-chief of the Takaran Imperial Life Guards. Father of Lord Cassius cam Holt.